The Astaroth Twins and the Pokemon Secret
by SeraphinaWolf
Summary: 11 year old, Tondra and Vespera, get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. They refuse to leave their pokemon behnd and bring them along. What'll happen when the students and staff find out? Harry/OC Draco/OC
1. Prologue, Diagon Alley, and Sorting

Tondra Astaroth- Flaaffy(Taranis)M, Luxray(Jaswinder)M, Manectric(Xanthos)M, Pichu(Sindri)F, Lanturn(Virva)F, and Magneton(Charis)F

Vespera Astaroth- Houndoom(Caleb)M, Sharpedo(Jonah)M, Absol(Ebony)F, Duskull(Casper)M, Sableye(Ren)F, and Noctowl(Sage)F

..

Prologue

..

Tondra sat in her chair and reading her book with her Pichu, Sindri, reading from her shoulder. Her twin sister Vespera was outside training with her Houndoom, Caleb, and her Noctowl, Sage. Her Duskull, Casper, was playing tag with Tondra's Flaaffy, Taranis and her Luxray, Jaswinder.

Vespera was a trainer. She challenged gyms and trained her pokemon to be strategic powerhouses. She preferred dark and ghost types because they had few weaknesses. Tondra, on the other hand, was a coordinator. She competed in contests and trained her pokemon to have skill and grace and, most importantly, how to show off her pokemon in the best possible way. Tondra was also interested in being a breeder, mainly for electric types. To Tondra, electric types were the best for contests. Their moves could be both beautiful and powerful at the same time.

Despite their difference in type preferences, the twin sisters were extremely close. They could finish each other's sentences and, if needed, combine their pokemon's attacks flawlessly. There was just one thing they never quite agreed on. Tondra treated her pokemon with love and encouragement, whereas Vespera pushed them passed their limits and insulted them when they got something wrong. Vespera's pokemon loved her all the same. It just got on Tondra's nerves that she would never praise her pokemon.

Tondra was brought out of her book by a tapping on the window. She looked up and saw a bird sitting on the window sill with a letter in it's beak. It resembled a Noctowl but wasn't one. Sindri jumped off her shoulder and onto the window sill. She opened the window and let the owl, because that's all it could be, into the room. The owl flew over and landed on the arm of the chair. It let the letter drop into Tondra's lap and flew back out the window to wherever it came from.

"Pichu?" The little mouse questioned.

"I don't know." Tondra replied, "How about we find out?"

She opened the old fashioned envelope and pulled out the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOLof WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Astaroth,

We are pleased to inform you that you and your sister have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July sincerely, Minerva McGonagallDeputy HeadmistressShe put the first sheet down and read over the SCHOOLof WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRYUNIFORMFirst-year students will sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name BOOKSAll students should have a copy of each of the following:The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda GoshawkA History of Magic by Bathilda BagshotMagical Theory by Adalbert WafflingA Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric SwitchOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungiby Phyllida SporeMagical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius JiggerFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt ScamanderThe Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protectionby Quentin TrimbleOTHER EQUIPMENT1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scalesStudents may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

..

Chapter 1

Diagon Alley

..

Tondra and Vespera, after figuring out how to send a response, soon met a representative from the school, a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid, who was sent to show them to Diagon Alley. They learned that their parents had been part of the magical world, and that they somehow managed to break the dimensional barrier between the world they grew up in and the pokemon world.

Once the twins got their school supplies, they went back home and waited for September 1st to arrive. Tondra spent her time reading up on the place they would be going to, as she had also bought Hogwarts, A History when they had been getting their other books. She had learned that students also sometimes brought rats as pets, and deduced that her Pichu would probably be considered as such. Vespera just continued ding what she always did, training.

..

It was finally September 1st. The twins were shown to the platform by their guide, who had just pointed at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and said "it's through there.", hopped aboard the train, and chose a compartment to sit in. Moments later, a black haired boy with glasses appeared at the compartment door.

"May I sit here?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" Tondra said, "The more the merrier. I'm Tondra Astaroth and this is my twin sister Vespera and these are out familiars Sindri and Sage."

"I'm Harry Potter." He said, "My familiar is an owl named Hedwig. Are you first years too?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Vespera said.

Harry stared at her bewildered.

"Don't mind her. She's not exactly the easiest person to get along with. " Tondra said while nudging her sister, "And to answer your question, yes we are."

The rest of the trip to the school was filled with chatter, as another boy named Ron Weasley had come in shortly after the train left the station. The only one who refused to talk was Vespera. By the time they had reached the castle, Ron, Harry, and Tondra had become great friends.

After the boat ride to the castle, and the exclamation of a kid that found his toad, the first years were standing in the great hall with the other students watching them like a Fearow after its next meal. the witch, who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, was holding an old hat. The old hat opened its seam and began to sing:

..

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve, and chivalrySet Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are trueAnd unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends,Those cunning folks use any meansTo achieve their put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

_.._

_It was odd. Hat's usually don't sing. In any case, the professor started calling out names, and, one by one, the first years were sorted._

'_Whatever happened to alphabetical order?' Tondra thought._

"_Vespera Astaroth." Professor McGonagall called._

_Vespera walked up to the stool and sat down._

"_Ah, I see. You work to be strong and don't let up until you reach your goal. In that case you belong in…..SLYTHERIN!" The hat called._

'_I saw that coming.' Tondra thought._

"_Tondra Astaroth."_

_She sat down on the stool._

"_My my for twins you're awfully different. Let's see. Where to put you? You're kind but stern, tough yet gentle, you know when to let someone you love go, and you have a great memory. You're brave, but you know when to quit. You don't rush into things unless you know someone's in danger. I know exactly where to put you…..GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally said._

_Tondra lifted the hat off of her head, gave it back to McGonagall and went to sit at her house table._

"_Pichu pi." Sindri said._

"_I know, buddy." Tondra said, "It'll be weird not being near my sister, but this could be a good thing."_

_The sorting continued and finished, and the feast officially started. On the opposite side of the room, Vespera was chatting with a boy named Draco._

_.._

_Sera: It's kinda short, but I didn't want to go any farther just yet. Tell me what you think._


	2. First Classes

..

Chapter 2

..

First Classes

..

The first class Tondra had, which happened to be potions, was with the Slytherins. Professor Snape, after asking Harry some questions he couldn't possibly know the answer to, had them brewing a boil cure potion. The classroom smelled so foul that Sindri put on a gas mask, though where it came from is a mystery. Tondra managed to get it right, but only because Sindri could tell if she was about to do something wrong. The only other people to get the potion right were another Gryffindor girl and most of the Slytherins.

"Miss Astaroth, would you care to explain why you and your sister have your pets with you?" He asked Vespera.

The question was actually a fair one to ask. Sindri and Sage rarely left the twins' sides.

"They're a bit over protective, Professor." Vespera explained, "They go where we go, so that they can keep us safe."

"I see." He said and continued scowling at the Gryffindors poor attempts at potion making.

"Pichu pi?" She asked.

"No, Sindri, we're done." Tondra replied.

"Pi pichu." She said and sat down.

"Where did you pull that gas mask from anyway?" She asked.

Sindri shrugged and turned to watch the professor walk around glaring into cauldrons. A few seconds later, a potion exploded. Sindri started to do her version of laughter.

"You have an odd sense of humor." Tondra told her.

Professor Snape scowled at the culprit, I.e. a Gryffindor named Neville Longbottom, and took ten points.

"We're not even working with explosive materials." Tondra said, "How in the name of Arceus did he manage that?"

Sindri shrugged again and kept laughing.

..

The next class Tondra had worth mentioning was the flying class that Saturday. Neville, it appeared, was very accident prone. He managed to freak himself out so bad that he crashed and broke his wrist. Madam Hooch took him to the infirmary and told the students to stay on the ground till she got back. Tondra sat down on the grass and started playing with Sindri.

"Hey look!" Draco said, "It's the Remembrall that Longbottom's Gran gave him. I'll just put it where he can find it."

He grabbed the Remembrall, hopped on his broom, and flew up to place it on a part of the castle. Harry flew after him demanding he give it back.

"Yes." Tondra muttered to herself and Sindri, "Because telling a bully to just give the damn thing back is going to work."

"Pichu." Sindri said and face-palmed, or rather, face-pawed.

Tondra, deciding to just ignore the whole thing, pulled out a book and began to read. Sindri hopped onto her shoulder and read along. Next thing she knows, Harry's being pulled away by Professor McGonagall and the lesson continues.

..

At dinner, Harry told her and Ron that he's been made Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but also told them that it's supposed to be a secret.

..

After dinner, in the Gryffindor common room, Tondra completed her homework and sat down to finish her book. Shortly after, Harry and Ron came in and stared at her.

"Oh don't tell me you're a bookworm like Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Nope!" She replied, "I'm reading muggle fantasy. You'd be surprised at how creative they are. For instance, in this one book I read people lived on this other planet and dragons weren't originally dragons. They were bioengineered from these smaller creatures that looked like miniature dragons.(1)"

"Well that's a load if ever I heard one." Ron said.

"That may be, but it has a very interesting story line." She said.

Sindri nodded her agreement.

"Well I guess it could be interesting." Ron said crossing his arms in annoyance, "So are you going to tell us why your rat is yellow and why the only sound it makes is 'pichu'?"

"That's actually a long story and it could take awhile." Tondra said trying to get out of it.

"We have time." Harry said.

"Look." She said, "You guys are my best friends here and all, but I'm not exactly sure if you guys could keep it a secret. It's not like I think you'd tell someone, but you might talk about it and someone could over hear."

"Then we'll make an unbreakable vow." Ron said.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"An unbreakable vow." He repeated, "It's something wizards do so that you have to do what you say you'll do or lose your magic and your life."

"Well that is a good idea." Tondra said, "But I need to discuss it with the others."

"The others?" The asked simultaneously.

"Sindri isn't the only one that will end up revealed you know." She said.

..

Tondra woke really early the next morning and went outside. She was farther away from the castle, but closer to Hagrid's hut. She was also near the lake so that Virva could be included.

"Ok, everyone, come out." She said and tossed her pokeballs into the air.

Her five other pokemon appeared and faced her.

"Ok. I need your opinion on something." She started and took a deep breath to calm herself, "Two of my best friends, which I made since coming here, have questioned me about Sindri, and I want to tell them, but I don't want to reveal you guys if you don't want me to or if it means everyone else will find out to. I won't do anything until you say I can tell them, so what do you think? Should I or shouldn't I?"

The six of them huddled up and started murmuring to each other. They would occasional stop and listen to whatever Sindri had to say and continue debating. They finally turned back to her, and Sindri nodded. She could tell them.

"Thanks guys." She said, "I promise nothing bad wi-"

"Hey!" A voice called, "What 're yeh doin' 'ere?"

Tondra turned around to see Hagrid looking between her and the five creature's he hadn't seen from atop the hill.

"Eh heh. Hey Hagrid." She said, "I guess you want to know why I'm talking to these creatures and where they came from."

..

An hour later, Tondra was sitting in Hagrid's hut with her pokemon, minus Virva, and was telling him all about pokemon. He was fascinated by the concept of super powered creatures that looked like everyday animals, well most of them did.

"Hey I know." She said, "Since I can't really make enough time to exercise them everyday, how about you do it. You love magical creatures and these guys really aren't that different, so what do you say?"

"Well I'd be glad te' help yeh out." He said, "Besides, this means that ol' fang 'ere can 'ave some company."

"Thank you." She said and hugged the half giant.

After she sat back down, she pointed at each of her pokemon in turn.

"The dog is Xanthos the Manectric, the sheep is Taranis the Flaaffy, the magnet cluster is Charis the Magneton, the sphinx is Jaswinder the Luxray, the mouse, which always stays with me, is Sindri the Pichu, and the angler fish that you saw before is Virva the Lanturn." She introduced and handed him a poke ball, "This is Virva's pokeball. Push the white button on it once to enlarge it and again to let Virva out. She's a fish so she needs to be in water. Also, they need to be fed. They can eat anything, but I also have pokemon food, which is the best choice in this situation."

She pulled out several tubs of pokemon food from the bag she had with her.

"They can all be fed from the main one." She said and pointed at the biggest two, "But to keep Virva completely healthy you have to give her a special kind of food at least once a week," She pointed at one of the two smaller ones, "and Charis doesn't really eat anything, but throw her a bit of metal every once and awhile. I'm not sure what she does with it or where it goes, but it disappears."

She pointed at the last tub that contained nothing but nuts, bolts, and small pieces of scrap metal.

"Don' worry bout yer creatures. I'll take good care of 'em." He said.

"Thanks again Hagrid." She said as she got up to go back to the castle, "I'll probably be bringing Ron and Harry down to meet them all either today or tomorrow, so don't worry about hiding them if you see them with me."

He nodded and waved at her as she trudged back up to the castle.

'Well that's one crisis fixed.' She thought, 'Now, the only question is how Harry, Ron, and my sister will react.'

..

Sera: I can't get these damn chapters to be longer. I always get to a spot in the story that looks like a good place to end the chapter at and it's short as all heck. -_-' Oh well. I guess that's how the cookie crumbles. Speaking of cookies,

(1)Anyone who can guess what book series I'm talking about gets an imaginary cookie, but don't worry. It's filled with evil-I mean love.


End file.
